Carbuncle (Crystal Chronicles)
The Carbuncle is a recurring character in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles series. The Carbuncles live for thousands of years and have a extensive knowledge of the world around them. Story ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates We've lived here quietly for a long time-so long that we've forgotten how long it's been. There is nothing for you here, and we have nothing to tell. Leave us alone. In the Shadowland a single Carbuncle is discovered at the end of the dungeon in story-mode. He explain to them that they are in the Realm of the Dead. The party is then confronted by the tormented soul of Yuri and Chelinka's father, Latov who has been corrupted by the red crystal. After the party defeats him and the dungeon boss the Carbuncle explains that Latov's soul is wounded and to heal it they must look into Latov's memories. The Carbuncle does this and sends them off to the past of Rela Cyel. When the party returns, Latov's spirit is healed and finally able to rest. The Carbuncle says farewell to the party and sends them off to the Rebena Te Ra Cavern, a great cave beneath the city. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles In Mag Mell, a village of Carbuncles can be found. During the first time the Tipa Caravan visits Mag Mell, they are all asleep, having been asleep for thousands of years. If the party visits each year, the Carbuncles will begin to awaken one by one. At first they are reluctant of speaking with the Caravanners and ask that they leave. After some time they begin to open up and reveal how there was once a Great Crystal that was destroyed by the Meteor Parasite and began to spread Miasma across the world. The Carbuncles eventually find hope in the Caravanners, believing they can rid the world of the Miasma that plagues it. They are unaffected by the Miasma around them and can walk freely through it, including the Miasma streams. References Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Carbuncles do not appear in the game but Stiltzkin does mention a poem told to him by King Epitav, that a Carbuncle told him about Architek. Hugh Yurg will also mention that the Carbuncle Stiltzkin spoke of was a sage of ages past. There is also a Carbuncle Ruby that must be found in a quest. Appearance '' with a blue crystal.]] The Carbuncles looks are based off of the summon Carbuncle from the main ''Final Fantasy series but one difference being that they are larger than the people in the game. In the original game the crystal on their heads are red but the one that appears in Ring of Fates crystal is blue. In Ring of Fates it is explained that corrupt crystals turn red but it is not known if that is what happened to the crystal on the Carbuncles. In Crystal Chronicles they roam the world unaffected by the Miasma but perhaps it had a side effect that turned their crystals red. Category: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Characters Category:Ring of Fates characters